Ghost Of The Past
by blackleg
Summary: When Sarah and her friends go on a field trip to South Carolina, they are met with the area's past, now they have to survive the war and get  back home. RATED FOR VIOLENCE, POSSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH, ETC.
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

I OWN NOTHING ONLY MY CHARACTERS...

Ch. 1; September

As I sat in my junior American History Class, I was immensely bored with Mr. Loren's continuous lecture on what we will learn about the Revolutionary War Era, plus we have the field trip next week. Though, to be completely honest, I wasn't so excited. As it would more than likely start down pouring when we actually get there. Plus, it's long bus ride from a small town in Wisconsin to Charleston, South Carolina. Don't get me wrong I'd love to get out of school but I want the day to be halfway interesting.

"Miss Duncan?" Mr. Loren said completely mispronouncing my last name.

"It's Duquesne, Mr. Lorenns why we-," He put his arm around me as he said this.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Me," I growled threateningly slapping his hand away.

"Hey, no need to get touchy." he smirked as I glared at him.

"Leave us alone, Blake." Rose said.

Blake glared but then left to go harass some poor girl but probably Vivian, who was not a poor girl.

"You shouldn't let him get to you," Amy said.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as I paid for my food. We sat down at our table and got to work on the news of the day.

"Sooo, Brooke, what do you think about the new kid Cody?" Rose asked

"It

**"Very." We said smiling. Soon, we began chattering about anything that happened today, until, the bell rang for 3rd block. After that, I didn't see my friends until later, probably Monday. I learned Connor was in my Art I class and Blake was in my Cooking Class. For art, Miss Marks, a kind teacher, paired me with Connor, who was dead set on doing a cartoon drawing of my face. While, I wanted to make a mask of his face and smash it then glue it on a dramatically colored canvas. We compromised and did a mixture of both. **

**In Cooking, I was in a group with Blake, and two of his cronies, Steve and Tommy. But I spiked their brownies with Red Cayenne Pepper. Sadly, Blake didn't eat the brownie but it was still worth seeing the faces of Steve and Tommy when they took a bite of their brownie. **

**When it was time to go home it was the same old routine: **

**Ride Home on bus **

**Let dog out **

**Feed dog **

**Yell at brother **

**Do whatever my mother wanted **

**Watch a movie **

**Do Homework **

**Go to bed. **

**Then it restarts and goes on and on. **

**ok guys im done with this chapter finally. so far we've met a couple important characters **

**Sarah Ducan **

**Brooklyn Collins **

**Rose Ravenfield **

**Maddy Wilburson **

**Blake Hales **

**Conner Scotts **

**REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	2. Almost There

**Well here's Chapter 2...Sarah wanna tell the nice people what i own?**

**_Sarah:_ Legs owns everyone not from the Patriot...including Blake.**

**_Blake:_ NO ONE OWNS ME!**

**_Sarah:_ _**

**_Me:_ -_- now back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Monday was much like the day before, only I think Mr. Loren was lectured out from Friday since we watched 'The Patriot'. Though, Brook and I werent really watching the movie. Plus, Conner was listening to our conversation which was creepy if you asked me. Blake continued to be a snob for the whole day. Of course, there was the occasional angery senior who decided to take their anger out on one of the freshmen. I normally stayed away from the seniors if i could help it.<p>

Art was filled with Conner and I working on the mask of his face. Also me posing for the cartoon portrait of me. As much as I love cartoon drawing, I hated the idiot who was drawing it. He made me look like a crackhead! One eye was larger then the other, my mouth was fifty times larger than my face, and my hair looked like a rats' nest.

"Hey! I dont look like that!" I scolded

"Well, its not suppose to look like you." He smirked

"Whats up with the guys in this school and smirking?" I thought to myself still glowering at Conner.

Eventually, I ended up in cooking. Today, however, we were making Chili, which made it hard to spike. Blake must have found something to put in my bowl, because my tongue was on fire.

"Blake, your DEAD." Forgetting my little forte; Never. Let. Blake. See. You. Squrm.

Blake only smirked knowing he won this battle. He still remembers my pet pevs. Perfect. Just Perfect.

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry! Was the Chili too spicy?" Blake asked with fake remorse.

"No, Blake, in fact it's perfect!" I said tring to gain back some diginty. When i saw the look on his face, however, i was surprised to see he was humored by me. Which ruined my day, extensivly. Though it makes me wonder if Blake will ever change.

-Friday-

The rest of the week went by and soon everyone was packed and ready for the trip. The whole Freshmen grade that had History that semester, were all packed onto the crowded yellow school buses. I was forced to sit by Blake until I was negotiated back to my side by Rose, Maddy, Brook, and..(ugh) Conner. We talked with him adding tibits here and there. Brook would make a comment on how much they had in common, and Conner would give her a charming smile then me a cocky grin. Oh, how I wanted to just slap that smug grin off of his face.

"Sarah? What do you hope we'll see?" Rose asked

" Somebody breaking pretty boy's face." I said in a terrible mood, though earning laughs from Rose and Maddy.

"That's a good one!" Rose laughed.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" exclaimed a voice sounding alot like Conner's

"SHUT IT, WILL!" Conner shouted back. The boy, I assumed was 'Will', decided not to retaliate.

"Who was that?" I asked

"William Scotts, my little brother."

"He cant be in our grade then?"

" He's my twin brother." Conner said slowly as if I was too stupid to understand.

"Oh, great now there's two of you!"

"As much as I wish I can say yes... Sadly, I cant, he's basicly my polar opposite." Conner admitted

"So he has manners?" I said shocked to say the least.

"He just keeps to himself." Conner said

"Even better." giving Conner a snide remark.

"Which one is he?" Rose asked ignoring our little battering practice.

"The one next to Viv with the black hair." Maddy said. she then explained that he's in her history class and science class when we gave her questioning looks.

"Well, looks like he's been brainwashed by the queen." Maddy said idicating to the rather short girl with perfectly straight blonde hair. Viv was basicly Blake in Malabo Barbie form. Being top prep at our school, she had control of 90% of the freshmen girls while Blake had the guys. The remaining 10% consited of Rose, Brook, Maddy, me...and OH Conner! Sadly, Vivian liked to keep the new kids that had potenital, and throw them in her deck of friends and makes sure to mark us as 'traitors' or 'troublemakers' oh even 'rebles'. So even though Conner was annoying, he was the rare new kid to get pass Viv and her zombies.

"I feel soo bad for your brother." Brook said

"why?"

"Viv brainwashed him...and believe me by the end of the week, they'll be dating, hanging out with Blake and his creeps, and the remaining students and teachers will go blind due to Will and Viv tring to eat off each other's faces." Maddy said sparing no detail.

"Teachers?"

"Some will encourage the new kids to be 'friends' with Viv's army of pink loving zombies." I said

"Thats sad. Who's all normall on this bus?" Conner asked and we pointed out the few people who were normal-ish.

"Ok thats REALLY sad. So thats what? 5, 6 people?"

We nod

"Do you think we'll be able to get him away from them?" Conner asked

"Hopefully, but-" I started but was soon cut off

"Do you honestly believe them." said an infiriating voice before ruffling my hair

"I mean they're always-"

"Blake, STOP TALKING! I know you dated Sarah over the summer," Conner said cutting off Blake," Whatever you did I hope you thought it was worth your relationship."

"You told him?" Blake said with a priceless surprised look on his normally smug face.

"No, word just gets around, Blake." I said

"Why would she tell me?" Conner asked,"She hates me remember?"

Blake glared and sat back down in his seat. Suddenly, there was an annoyingly high pitched giggle that could only belong to a bubbly girl.

"Conner, you're SOOO funneyy." a girl named Cerria whom had dyed mud colored hair and exassive makeup.

"Who are you?" Conner asked his eyes wide with confusion and looked admittedly freaked out.

"Cerria Johnson! I'm in your Geomatry class!" she giggled

"oh, Right." Conner said slinging his arm around Brook, whom blushed.

Cerria frowned giving Conner a slight pouted look. "Maybe, I could introduce you to some people."

"I'm sure these fine girls can do that for you so you dont break a pretty little nail." Conner assured

"Dont worry, Cerria. He's in good hands." Brook said before we all imitated Cerria's giggle.

If looks could kill Cerria's face would have killed the entire country of Russia, luckily Jas, who was ok in my book, stopped her from going any farther. We continued our original conversaation, until it started getting dark out. Of course by then the bus driver had switched bus drivers.

Soon Conner was sleeping, and we had some interogatting to do.

"Are you and Conner dating?" Rose asked Brook, who turned red.

"Be quiet!' Brook whispered

"You are. Why didnt you tell us?"

"Because, Sarah and Conner dont get along very well."

"I wouldnt have spazzed on you. I mean you dealed with Blake and I ."

"Speaking of you and Blake...I told you so!" Brook said

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Until she gets to hundred." Maddy chuckled

We eventually got bored and drew on Blake's face and took pictures of it, until we finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>ok guys heres the end of ch. 2:) im gonna work on ch. 3 tomarrow.<p> 


	3. The Story of Us

**I don't own anything! I just like writing!**

I woke up to being shook around like a rag doll.

"Whhhatttt?" I mumble before remembering I was still on the bus. I grodgely open my eyes to see Maddy in my face.

"Sarah?" Maddy whispered as if afraid

"What?" I asked begining to wake up a bit

"Use a pliers." Maddy whispered in my ear then moved away laughing

"God, Maddy, couldn't that have waited until we got to the hotel?" I asked tired

"We're here. Mr. Loren and Mr. Johnson are getting everyone off the bus." Rose said "So we can all check in."

"Oh right, what time is it?"

"In Wisconsin time? 3 in the morning. So 4 a.m." Brook said

I groan and forced my self to stand, noticing that Conner was also up.

"Why is it I'm the last one to wake up?"

"You get moody if we wake you up too early." Brook said

"And, appearently, if we wake you too late." Conner added

I stuck my tongue out at him while he rolled his eyes and kissed Brook's cheek and got off the bus while I made a gag noise.

"Was that nessisary?" Brook asked

"Oh come on! You know you're glad I did."

"No comment."

"Thats a comment."

"Sarah, just shut up while you're ahead." Maddy said

"You're not even ahead so be quiet." Rose said

I smiled but kept quiet as we got off the bus and got into the actually pretty nice hotel. Vivian was complaining already about some insanificant imperfection in the hotel and the poor manager she was complaining to, was smart enough to ignore her. Cerria and her friend Jas were talking to some random group of guys. Blake was, well, just staning there with a blank expression on his face. Even when he was talking to a boy I didnt reconize. The boy was about our age, and tall with longing black hair. He was pale and wore a black t-shirt.

"Who's he?" I asked talking to myself as usual.

"Thats William Scotts," a voice behind me said. I turn to see Conner making his way over with Brook.

"Your brother?"

Conner nodded.

"He doesnt look anything like you?"

"We get that alot. We looked more alike before his hair color changed."

"werid..."

"Werid how?"

"I dont know."

"Wow..Sarah, your special." Brook laughed

"So how are we going to get Will away from Blake?"

"You go get him away?" Conner suggested

"Stupid, but stupid enought that it might work... You two grab Will, I'll distract Blake."

"Good luck." Brook and Conner said before going over by Will

I took a deep breath before i walked right up to Blake, who glared upon 5'3''-ness.

"What do you what, shorty?"

I didnt answer him only took what might have been the last breaths i would ever take. I drew a quick breath and did something I've never done before, I kicked him hard in the shin and ran for my life. It wasnt long before I heard Blake barking orders to his friends . I could hear their thunderous strides as they ran through the maze like halls towards me. I looked behind me and saw Blake was among them and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Sarah! I'm going to kill you when I get a hold of you!" he roared causing me to run faster out of fear. Blake amd his croonies are in basicly every sport that our school sponsors, but I think he forgot I played four years of soccer. I turned left countless times and soon only three of Blake's friends were behind me. Before I could realize anything, I ran into a wall but soon the wall grew hands holding me in place. Blake used to hug me but this ws nothing like his hugs, his hugs were comforting and gentle, but this was crushing and defiantly not gentle. I struggled to get out of his hand but he only tightened them.

"Going somewhere, Ducan?" Blake smirked

"Let me go, Blake, please." I tried letting a couple tears fall, hoping to get some sort of pity from Blake.

"Let me think, hmm...NO."

I squirmed tring to weaken his hold enough for him to let go but his grip tightened making me yelp in pain.

"Blake, let go, you're hurting me!" I yelped still struggling. My plea must have clicked something inside of him because he let go of my arms. I instantly moved away from him and before he could change his mind I dashed away but stopped at the corner to listen.

"Blake, should we go after her?" asked one of the boys.

"No let her go."

"But what if she tells-"

"She won't , I know she won't."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She knows it would be her word againist mine."

'Is he right?' I asked myself, 'Would I really let him get away with this?' _Yes_.

I moved away from where I stood and headed back to the others.

"Sarah!" Brook waved to me calling me over

"Will, this is Sarah." Conner said

"Ah, so you're the one who kicked Blake?" Will said

I blushed

"OK EVERYONE! YOU MAY GO TO YOUR ROOMS WITH YOUR ROOMMATES! REMEMBER BREAKFAST IS 9:00 a.m." Mr. Loren shout

"Sarah, you're with us in room 104." Rose said

"YES!" I said high fiving them.

Let me know how you like it!


	4. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

I do not own anything!

Just so you guys know im going to work on all of my stories as much as humanly possible! So feel free to harass me to get this done.:)

* * *

><p>I woke up with the bright South Carolinan sun shining in my face through the hotel window, I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look to my friends' beds to see if they were awake, which they weren't, so I got up and went to get dress for the day, as today was the day we go to Fort Charlotte for the tour. I put on my shorts and a 'Harry Potter Is A Religon' t-shirt along with my green socks and 'fake' converses after I took a quick shower. Once I put on my eyeliner and straighten my hair I went out to the rest of the hotel room to see if my friends had woken up. I walk into the bed room part to find the blankets on the floor. I walk closer to investigate when I'm tackled from behind.<p>

I hit the floor with a squeal as my friends burst out into laughter. We do this for awhile until there's a knock on the door, where Maddy got up from the floor and answered the door to a snobby sounding voice.

"Oh, I figured it was you dilequents. Would you mind keeping it down? Some of us are tring to sleep." Ugh. It was Vivian. I grumbled as I got off the floor to go tell her off with Maddy.

"Oh yeah, you pigs need your beauty sleep." Maddy sneered causeing Vivian's smug look to faulter. The queen was losing and she did not like it one bit.

"Ducan, you should really learn how to keep your friends in check." Blake said coming up from behind Vivian wrapping his arms around her.

"I will when you learn to keep that _thing _in a cage. " I said annoyed by their PDA.

Blake growled menicly but he turned Vivian away and walked away with her. I felt my friends' eyes on me as I closed the door. I turned to them and they looked at me.

"If we were to lead a revolt againist Queeny how many would we have on our side?" I asked

"Most of the band, some Harry Potter fans, Magic players, Goths, and some scene kids, oh, also some of the teachers but since Vivikins has the teachers' kids on her side..." Brooke said knowing that didn't even cover half the students.

"Well, that sucks." I said

"Oh yeah?" Rose and Maddy said in their best 'Canadian' accent

"Oh yeah." I said with mine, bursting out in laughter until Mr. Loren knocked on our door and told us to be down for breakfast in an hour.

*Hour Later*

I walked down with my friends bringing my backpack with me. I grab some fruit salad as my friends grab things like cereal, eggs, and French toast.

We chat for the hour until Mr. Loren tells us all to get on the bus, by which, most of the bus is full and the only seats open are one whole seat which seats about two students, a seat next to Blake, and a seat next to Conner seeing as his brother was sitting behind him next to some random girl. Of course, Brook sits down next to Conner, as Maddy and Rose sit beside themselves making me sit next to Blake. Most of the ride was okay, he ignored me for most of itm but he suddenly wanted me next to the window and had me move so he could talk to William about something, I assumed.

I looked out the window looking at the thick forest and loose dirt trail, wait trail? Where were we heading? I look out into the forestry seeing flickers and flash sort of like a TV when its malfuctioning. Suddenly, I was awoken from my trance-like state by an arguement between my friends, the twins, and Blake.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SNOBBY BRAT!" Rose shouted when the bus hit a huge bump, causing me to fly grabbing on to Blake, who fell into Will, whom got hit in the face by Brook, who was pushed by Conner on accident and rammed into Maddy who was pushed by Rose, who's hand grabbed Sarah. But before anyone could recover from the mess, everything went dark.


End file.
